Generally, the widely-used peripheral input device of a computer system includes for example a mouse, a keyboard, a trackball, or the like. Via the keyboard, characters or symbols can be directly inputted into the computer system. As a consequence, most users and most manufacturers of input devices pay attention to the development of keyboards. As known, a keyboard with scissors-type connecting elements is one of the widely-used keyboards.
Hereinafter, a key structure with a scissors-type connecting element of a conventional keyboard will be illustrated with reference to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a schematic side cross-sectional view illustrating a conventional key structure. As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional key structure 1 comprises a keycap 11, a scissors-type connecting element 12, a rubbery elastomer 13, a membrane switch circuit member 14 and a base plate 15. The keycap 11, the scissors-type connecting element 12, the rubbery elastomer 13 and the membrane switch circuit member 14 are supported by the base plate 15. The scissors-type connecting element 12 is used for connecting the base plate 15 and the keycap 11.
The scissors-type connecting element 12 is arranged between the base plate 15 and the keycap 11, and the base plate 15 and the keycap 11 are connected with each other through the scissors-type connecting element 12. The scissors-type connecting element 12 comprises a first frame 121 and a second frame 122. A first end of the first frame 121 is connected with the keycap 11. A second end of the first frame 121 is connected with the base plate 15. The rubbery elastomer 13 is enclosed by the scissors-type connecting element 12. The membrane switch circuit member 14 comprises plural key intersections (not shown). When one of the plural key intersections is triggered, a corresponding key signal is generated. The rubbery elastomer 13 is disposed on the membrane switch circuit member 14. Each rubbery elastomer 13 is aligned with a corresponding key intersection. When the rubbery elastomer 13 is pressed, the rubbery elastomer 13 is subjected to deformation to push the corresponding key intersection of the membrane switch circuit member 14. Consequently, the corresponding key signal is generated.
The operations of the conventional key structure 1 in response to the pressing action of the user will be illustrated as follows. Please refer to FIG. 1 again. When the keycap 11 is pressed, the keycap 11 is moved downwardly to push the scissors-type connecting element 12 in response to the pressing force. As the keycap 11 is moved downwardly relative to the base plate 15, the keycap 11 pushes the corresponding rubbery elastomer 13. At the same time, the rubbery elastomer 13 is subjected to deformation to push the membrane switch circuit member 14 and trigger the corresponding key intersection of the membrane switch circuit member 14. Consequently, the membrane switch circuit member 14 generates a corresponding key signal. When the keycap 11 is no longer pressed by the user, no external force is applied to the keycap 11 and the rubbery elastomer 13 is no longer pushed by the keycap 11. In response to the elasticity of the rubbery elastomer 13, the rubbery elastomer 13 is restored to its original shape to provide an upward elastic restoring force. Consequently, the keycap 11 is returned to its original position where it is not pressed. The structures and the operations of the conventional key structure have been mentioned as above.
With increasing development of science and technology, the demand on a slim-type keyboard is gradually increased. Consequently, the manufacturers of keyboard make efforts in developing slimmer key structures. However, since the scissors-type connecting element for connecting the keycap and the base plate is essential, the reduction of the thickness of the key structure is still unsatisfied. Moreover, since the thickness of the key structure is decreased, the structural strength of the key structure is reduced and the key structure is readily damaged.
Therefore, there is a need of providing a key structure with slimness and enhanced structural strength.